1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus provided with a camera shake correction function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus on which detection means (for example, a gyro sensor) for detecting shaking of the imaging apparatus is mounted is known (for example, refer to PTL 1).
According to such an imaging apparatus, influence of shaking on a captured image is reduced by detecting vibration in a frequency range of about 1 Hz to 10 Hz caused by shaking of the hand of a photographer by the detection means, and by driving a correction lens in an interchangeable lens and/or an imaging device based on the detection result.